eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Sole of a Hero/Transcript
(The episode begins at the Rivera household. Rodolfo comes in through the door.) Rodolfo: 'Manny, I'm home. ''(It pans out to show Manny and Frida lounging around. Little Mule is with them spinning soccer balls.) 'Rodolfo (continued): '''How are you kids doing? '''Manny and Frida: '''Boooored. '''Frida: '''There's nothing fun to do. ''(Little Mule stops and slumps away. There is a flashback on the next line.) 'Rodolfo: '''Fun is what you make of it. For instance, today I battled giant squid creatures trying to steal the Jeweled Mule of Maya. Fun? The leader escaped with the mule, but I will find him. This I swear! ''(The leader squid comes through the door, with Granpapi on its back holding the mule.) 'Frida: '''I thought you quit superheroing. '''Rodolfo: '''Technically, I'm retiring. But as long as there is evil and I am young and vital enough to oppose it, I will! '''Manny: '''You're super macho! ''(Rodolfo gets into a pose.) 'Rodolfo: '''The machoest! Well, now time to have some cocoa with tiny marshmallows, then sleepy time, no? ''(We fade into the next scene, in which Rodolfo is sleeping in his room, snoring in and out to the tune of The Mexican Hat Dance. Manny and Frida are watching him from the door.) '''Frida: (whispering) You were right. Watching your dad sleep is ''less boring than TV. ''(Cut to a view of the Bronze Boots of Truth in front of Manny and Frida, which are sparkling and glistening.) 'Frida (continued): '''Hey, he forgot to take his boots off. ''(She walks up to do so, but Manny stops her.) 'Manny: '''Aaah-da-da-da-da! He ''never ''takes off the Bronze Boots of Truth. He gets all his White Pantera abilities from them. ''(Frida walks up close to them.) 'Frida: '''Oh yeah? And those abilities would be? ''(Manny illustrates as he speaks.) 'Manny: '''He can run, jump and fight, with super macho speed and strength. And anyone the boots those touch is forced to tell the truth. ''(Frida touches the boots and is stuck in a hynotic-like state.) 'Frida: '''Once, after eating ribs, I wiped my hands on a dog. ''(She takes her finger away from the boots.) 'Frida (continued): '''Cool! Dude, we gotta take these babies out for a spin! '''Manny: '''We can't steal my dad's boots! '''Frida: '''Not steal, borrow. We'll put them back before he wakes up! '''Manny: '''Hmm. I will inherit them someday, so I should know how to use them, but... ''(Frida pops over to him.) 'Frida: '''You are a good son. ''(Fades to Rodolfo sleeping; his ankles are held up by rope. Manny removes the Bronze Boots of Truth and Frida replaces them with pots. Fade to nighttime in Miracle City. We pan down to the road where two vehicles are parking up. Manny stands near them while wearing the boots and carrying Frida. The two speed past them and cause a long break in the road with the boots. We see a close up of the boots getting damaged. Manny and Frida zoom in a black screen before cutting to show Manny kicking heavy boxes into the river. One of them destroys the island. Police sirens are heard as we are shown the boots being more wrecked. The two speed away. It transits to citizens walking on the street.) 'Manny and Frida: '''Yee-hah! ''(Manny and Frida speed past, the wind knocking everyone back. At the top of a building, it pans down to show Manny and Frida rushing up to it. They jump up, straight past the height of the building, and hit an airplane above the clouds. They head back down into the volcano, which erupts. Frida laughs in joys as Manny looks down at the boots. Fade to the Riveras' house next morning. Manny kicks the front door open.) '' '' Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons